I Saw God Today
by Daisyangel
Summary: eighth in my emily/Reid series. in Midnights And Cups of Coffee, Shut Up And Kiss Me, Here Comes Peter Cotton Tail, Little Moments, Emily You Got Some 'Splainin To Do, You Are Beautiful, Caller Number 9, and JJ's parenting School. baby reid arrives. R/R!


Pain was the first thing she registered when she woke from her nap. It was a warm Sunday in June and she was glad the team had the weekend off. She was now nine months pregnant and ready to give birth at any moment. Another pain came and took her breath away. She realized she was in labor and needed to locate Spencer. Considering she was so far along it was easier to call out for him and hope he heard her rather than trying to get up and find him.

"Hey Spencer?" she called hoping he would hear her.

XXXX

Spencer who had been working in their office while his girlfriend napped heard his name and came to see what Emily needed.

"What is it, Em?" he asked entering their bedroom. He frowned when he saw her clutching her stomach and grimacing in pain.

"I think I'm in labor," she panted. The expectant father wanted to panic, but he knew he couldn't. He had to stay calm for Emily's sake.

"I'll get your bag then I'll come back and help you to the car. Is that okay?" Spencer checked.

"Yes, that's fine," Emily responded through gritted teeth. Five minutes later found the two expectant parents in the car heading for the hospital Grabbing his cell Spencer dialed JJ. He knew she'd get a hold of the rest of the team and make sure they got to the hospital. Pressing speed dial 3 he waited for it to beep before putting it to his ear and hoping she'd answer quickly.

XXXX

"Hello?" came JJ's voice.

"Hi, JJ, it's Reid."

"Hey Spence, hold on a minute. Derek, stop it, I'm on the phone," the blonde demanded before turning back to the phone. Reid couldn't help but chuckle at his friends.

"What do you need, Spence?" the media liaison questioned.

"Em's in labor and we're heading to the hospital. Can you contact the rest of the team and tell them to meet us there?"

"Sure I can."

"Have her call my parents, please," Emily requested.

"I heard her I will. See you soon, tell Em to hang in there."

"I will, thanks, JJ. See you there," Reid said hanging up and concentrating on getting them to the hospital as quickly and safely as he could.

XXXX

A few hours later a disheveled Reid came walking into the waiting room.

"How is she?" Garcia asked.

"Do we have a baby yet?" JJ wanted to know.

"Emily's doing okay. She's pretty tired and the contractions are coming pretty close together now. They just broke her water not too long ago," Spencer reported.

"Mr. Reid, your wife is asking for you," a nurse informed him as she entered the waiting room.

"Well, I guess I'd better get back to Emily," Spencer said.

"Let us know if you need anything," Hotch told him. Spencer nodded as he walked away. He couldn't believe that by the end of the day he would see his child.

XXXX

"Oh god, Spencer this hurts so badly," Emily said tears sliding down her face.

"Do you want an epidural?" the doctor asked as he entered the room. Emily shook her head.

"Emily, if you want one, it's okay. It won't hurt the baby," Reid assured her.

"No, I don't want one," Emily replied vehemently.

"Relax, sweetie. No one will make you get one," Spencer soothed. Another hour went by before the doctor said those magic words.

"Emily, it's time to push. On your next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can." Nodding, Emily did what she was told. The laboring woman had been pushing for about half an hour when the monitors around her started to beep faster than they had been.

"What's happening is my baby okay?" Emily questioned. Looking at the fetal monitor, the doctor frowned at what he was reading.

"The babies' heart rate is dropping. I'm afraid we're going to have to do an emergency C-section. I want the baby out as soon as possible."

"Will the baby be okay?" Reid asked through a tight throat.

"If we move quickly your baby should be fine, but we need to move now. I'm going to have the nurse give out a shot to numb from the waist down. You'll be awake for the procedure but you won't feel anything from the waist down," the doctor explained. Emily nodded as she prayed that her unborn child would be safe.

"Dad, why don't you go to the bathroom down the hall and wash your hands thoroughly. Then put on this gown and head to OR 3. I'll let you in when you get there," the nurse instructed. Taking the gown he'd been handed Reid headed for the door.

"Tell the team what's going on, please," Emily called out.

"I will, I love you, Em," Reid said leaving the room. Once he was ut of the room he dropped his mask of calm and started to shake.

XXXX

Hearing footsteps the group looked up. Catching sight of Reid's expression everyone grew concerned.

"What's wrong, Sence?" JJ asked walking to him. She didn't have to look to know the rest of the team was following her.

"The babie's heart rate is dropping and they have to do an emergency c-section. The doctor said they need to get the baby out now," Specer explained shakily.

"Em and the baby will be fine. They're both tough," Morgan remnded the shaken man.

"Thanks, Morgan, well I have to go wash up and get ready to meet my baby," Spencer said with a slight smile.

"We'll all be here when you have news," Rossi told him.

"Okay, see you in a bit."

XXXX

By the time Spencer made it into the OR Emily was on the table and had been given a shot to numb her from the waist down.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road," the doctor said. Once he was certain Emily couldn't feel what he was doing he made the cut. Three minutes later a cry reached their ears.

"Congratulations, it's a girl!" the nurse cried.

"We have a little girl," Emily said tears in her eyes.

"I know and she's beautiful, Em," Spencer breathed. He wasn't able to stop the tears that filled his eyes and slid down his face.

"She's 7 pounds, 5 ounces 21 inches long born at 9:33 PM June 26, 2011. Does she have a name?" the nurse asked.

"Jessica Elizabeth Reid," Emily replied. The nurse wrote it on the birth certificate then had the new parents sign their names, making it official.

"Do you want to cut the chord, Dad?" aske the doctor.

"Yes, please," Spencer answered. Taking the scissors from the doctor Spencer cut the chord and smiled as Jessie was placed in his arms.

"Hi there, sweetheart, I'm your daddy. That's your momy," Spencer said settling next to Emily.

"Hi, there, Jessie. Aren't you so pretty," Emily cooed.

"We need to take her to have some routine tests ran and we need to finish up closing Emily. They should both be in Emily's room in about half an hour. Why don't you go inform the rest of your family of the good news," suggested the nurse. Nodding Spencer placed a quick kiss on his daughter's cheek then Emily's cheek before heading out of the room to go tell his family they had a new little girl to spoil and protect.

Finished!

A/n, please check out my new forum and my fanfiction facebook page. Links to both are in my profile. I'm suffering from writer's block for this series. Should I continue it? Let me know if my reader's would like me to. Also please give me any ideas you have. Please R/R!


End file.
